


I Am Jack's Broken Heart

by Hannabeth8



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Slash, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Narrator falls in love with Tyler, but is too nervous to tell him. A songfic with the lyrics of "Creep" by Radiohead</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Jack's Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was a old fic from Fanfiction.net I wrote a while back, I thought I publish it here since I have a case of writers block (plus I wanted to do something different.) 
> 
> I don't own the lyrics, they belong to their respected owners. 
> 
> For added effect, listen to the Scala & Kolacny brothers cover of creep.
> 
> Also HUGE spoilers for fight club, make sure to either read the book or watch the movie (I really recommend both since the book and movie are both AMAZING!)

Ever since I first met Tyler Durden, I felt like the world was a lot brighter.

 

But I was so nervous when I first saw him, he was so beautiful, confident, so sure of himself.

 

But with me, I was just a plain drone, a nobody, a victim of the system.

 

"I am Jack's Insecurities."

_When you were here before, Couldn't look you in the eye You're just like an angel, Your skin makes me cry_

_You float like a feather In a beautiful world I wish I was special You're so fuckin' special_

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo What the hell am I doin' here? I don't belong here._

It has been a week since Tyler and I started Fight Club, and even though every part of my body was in a extreme amount of pain; and I looked terrible, I didn't care.

I was still happy, I was happy that I was with Tyler, that he and I were side by side.

 

But deep down I wanted to tell him that I love him, that I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

 

I just want him to notice me.

 

"I am Jack's longing for love."

_I don't care if it hurts, I wanna have control I want a perfect body I want a perfect soul_

_I want you to notice when I'm not around You're so fuckin' special I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep I'm a weirdo What the hell am I doin' here? I don't belong here._

One morning when I woke up, I realized that Tyler was gone; I looked around our house for him, but he was gone.

 

I quickly ran out to look for Tyler, I traveled from state to state to find him.

 

But he's always one step ahead of me. And for some reason everywhere I stopped, everyone called me Tyler Durden.

 

I eventually found him, I asked him why he ran away from me, why everyone calls me Tyler Durden.

 

He said, but you are Tyler Durden, and at that moment; the world started falling down around me.

 

I then started sobbing. 

 

"no you can't be, I don't want to believe, I won't believe it, I want to be with you, I love you." 

 

Then Tyler walked up to me, and told me not to worry, even though he isn't  real,  deep down he'll always be with me.

 

Tyler then kissed my lips, and then dissappeared.

 

It's been a year since I met Tyler, I still remember the chemical burn mark he made on my hand. 

 

I still treasure that mark, because it was shaped like the lips that kissed my lips; and everytime I hear or see something on the news about fight club, I smile a little, because it reminds me of a man who was the only person I loved. 

 

Every night before I go to sleep and see him again, I softly say to myself before kissing the chemical burn "It is better to have love and lost, than not to love at all."

"I Am Jack's Broken Heart."

_She's running out again She's running out She's run run run running out  
_

_Whatever makes you happy Whatever you want You're so fuckin' special I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo What the hell am I doin' here? I don't belong here_

_I don't belong here…_

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is mostly since I have writers block, but don't worry; hopefully there will be more Seahorse Blood Saga in the near future.


End file.
